watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Muddy Heights
Muddy Heights is an independent flash game where the player controls a piece of feces as it falls from a building and hits the traffic on the street below to gain money and points. This video was uploaded on April 20th, 2015 and was the 274th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game and read the backstory of the game, Sydney getting an idea of what's going to go down and is terrified by what lies ahead. Mariya reads the controls and is concerned when there's instructions to move poop. Renae reading the objective of the game on the titlescreen and says that she can do this game. The girls then looks through the food items available and their effects, each giving varied reactions towards what each food does, though Sydney is consistently grossed out by each description. Mackenzie and Renae both find the descriptions hilarious, Mackenzie seeing that corn doesn't have any effect and jokes that it's just healthy. The girls then begin the defecation, Mariya beginning and being disgusted at what's happening. Sydney looks away as she drops the turd and is confused that she gets money for the destruction she causes, asking why it would give her money. Mackenzie looks around at the pile of bodies that have fainted along the street and is shocked by it. Sydney continues to be grossed out by the game while Renae seems to be enjoying it, dancing as the people run from her feces. Mackenzie looks on as a bunch of cars begin to pile onto one another, Mackenzie saying that the game is the grossest thing she's played in her whole life. Renae watches as a person faints on her feces, while Sydney has no words and is appalled by the game but feels the need to play it for the fans. Mackenzie and Renae observe the giant accident that they have caused, while Mariya notes the poop stain that is suspended in mid-air. Renae notes the facial expression of the main character begin rather evil, while Mariya begins to open up to the game and watches as a person rubs their face into the feces. Sydney buys the cheeseburger but is visually not ready for what is to come. The other girls are now into the game, watching in joy as they cause chaos with a single turd. Later, Mackenzie chooses a food that makes her poop greasy and cannot wait to see what it does, though she gets grossed out when the feces' liquid splashes everywhere. Mariya looks at her destruction and sees one person shaking his head, saying it's like he's having a seizure, she later sees two more people shaking their heads. Meanwhile, Renae watches as her feces flies towards a person running, but the imaginary boundary stops the feces from going any further, saddening Renae. Mackenzie looks and laughs at her feces landing right next to a table set for two, while Mariya launches her feces and it hits a person in the head. Sydney asks why the fans make her play these games before seeing all the cars that have crashed behind her and is speechless when a bus gets flipped over. Mackenzie launches her feces directly below her and is grossed out by the appearance of the turd, saying that it's nasty, while a person runs right onto the feces and faints, Mackenzie asking why he had to run right onto the feces. Mariya says that she loves the game and asks if it is weird that she loves it so much. while Renae launches her feces as it bounces towards a cart of fruits. Renae hopes that it hits the cart, which it does, saying that her life is now officially complete. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Mackenzie Category:2015